


I Sing for You

by LunaticClassic



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 09:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20562392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticClassic/pseuds/LunaticClassic
Summary: “Between heaven and earth are you and I. And I won’t let you fall anytime soon, okay?”





	I Sing for You

“Wait, your legs are too long…” 

Stumbling as he tried to keep up, Felix stared anxiously at his feet, trying not to trip or step on Sylvain’s shoes. 

Laughing, Sylvain squeezed the younger nobel’s hand, soft in the way a child’s was, yet ones expected to bear unbearable weight in their future. It was a bit selfish, but for Felix’s sake, he hoped that most of that responsibility would all on Glenn. 

_ Please stay sweet Felix.  _

Flicking his bangs out of his face, Sylvain took smaller steps, minding himself to match Felix’s strides. “Don’t you worry. I wouldn’t let you fall, would I?” He added cheekily before coaching Felix through the next steps, his right foot back and Felix’s left forward. “A nobleman's  _ got _ to know how to dance. How else are you supposed to nab a lady’s attention?” 

Felix nodded, if only to get an approving smile from Sylvain. Glancing up, he smiled shyly back at the older boy, chancing a second to take his attention away from the dance. Though, the grin on Sylvain’s face turned into a wince when Felix finally managed to stomp on his partner’s foot. 

“S-sorry!” Panicked, he tried to let go of Sylvain’s hand and run off. Embarrassed at making a fool of himself, his cheeks flushed, flustered that he’d done that to the friend he admired so. Mouth pursing, he chanted at himself to keep his tears to himself. He was too old to cry over every little thing. 

Noticing that Felix was about to escape, Sylvain simply caught him up from under his arms, planting his partner on the tops of his boots, ignoring the scuffs that he was going to be scolded for later. 

Poking the tip of Felix’s nose to get his attention, he took the smaller hands back up in his own. “Your steps are real dainty; couldn’t feel a thing.” He regained the lead, placing Felix’s hand on his shoulder before staring up the familiar ebb and flow of music that was playing only in his head. And though stiff at first, Felix let his legs loosen up enough to be carried around by future Margrave Gautier. 

Twirling the pair of them in easy circles, he thought he’d catch Felix staring back at their feet again. But instead, he glanced up to a shy smile and cheeks rosy not from embarrassment but from newfound excitement. Echoing the look on his own face, he hummed the refrain of the waltz he was keeping time to in his head. And to his delight, the songbird on his shoes took up the melody, harmonizing in tune. 

Filing away this moment as one to remind himself of later, he used his finger to tap out a beat against the back of Felix’s hand as he spoke. “Between heaven and earth are you and I. And I won’t let you fall anytime soon, okay?” 

* * *

“Hey! You’re running too fast-” 

Pulling along by his wrist, Sylvain mused that on any other account, a rendezvous with someone in an empty garden would be romantic. He could almost consider it cute how Felix’s fingers barley wrapped around his wrist. If not for the fact that a comment like could easily get his bones snapped, he would have said it out loud. 

Instead, he took the safer, but just barely so, route of digging his heels against cobbled stone to stop his keeper in his tracks. The sudden stop jerked Felix to a halt, and Sylvain used that momentum to swing the two of them together. Arms wrapping around the familiar frame, he sighed loudly, tucking Felix’s head under his chin. “And  _ just _ when I was about to dance my way to the next little lady. You just had to spoil my fun, huh Feli?” 

“Fe _ lix,  _ don’t go shortening my name.” Clicking his tongue as he struggled to get out of Sylvain’s grip, Felix found he couldn’t get his elbow into a gut. So instead he lifted his heel and brought it down against Sylvain’s boot. Or he  _ would  _ have, had Sylvain not been able to read him as easily as an open book. 

“Ah ah~ These are  _ white _ and hard to clean. Don’t do me dirty like that. And ‘sides, you must have had a good reason to drag me all the way out here and away from the ball.” 

Gasping, he took up both of Felix’s hands in his, grinning. “Don’t tell me your about to confess your undying love to me- you’ll have to get in line.” 

That didn’t get the honor of a response from Felix. Instead, he looked impassively at their linked hands, scarred calloused hands that slipped easily into his, hiding the slight chill in the air but irritating him all the same. Sylvain had always been bigger. Yet somehow managed to push through all his cracks and find a way in. 

“You won’t get a confession out of me twice.” Prying this hands free as he spoke, he placed Sylvain’s warm palm against his side, sliding his own against his partner’s shoulder while raising their joined hands up to position. 

At first they bickered quietly, fighting over who would lead and who would follow, a tug of war where Sylvain pressed their chests together for a moment, Felix refusing to give in and pulling back to steer them in another direction. It was chaotic, but it was controlled; both knowing each other well enough to know where the next step would land, years of sparring and dancing coming together in a symphony written out by the tap of their heels against stone. 

As a familiar waltz faintly played from the great halls where the ball was taking place, Felix exhaled impatiently before pulling into the dance they’d practiced together since their younger days, blessing the cooling night air for making the flush in his cheeks less obvious. 

“Maybe if you hadn’t been so hard to pin down, I wouldn’t have to drag you out for something as stupid as a dance.” Griping as they took long strides and placed their feet in a dance they only they knew, he quieted down enough to catch the sound of their waltz, scowling before humming out the song for Sylvain. 

“Mh.” Answering with all the sophistication his fine mind could muster, Sylvain grazed his nose along Felix’s jaw, closing his eyes and letting himself be lead around, happy to draw patterns across the courtyard. 

* * *

_ One, two, three, whisk.  _

Permafrost crunched underfoot as his horse carried him around the border of Gautier territory. The lance in his hand was the only other movement he could feel in the barren land, a landscape clear of snow but too cold to sustain anything but the most hardy. The spikes crowning the dull spearhead twitched slowly but erratically, making Sylvain’s skin crawl in discomfort at a tempo he could not predict. But as much as he loathed the relic, in these times of isolation it was from only the faintly gleaming eye that he could hear the whispers of loved ones past. So he gripped it tighter. 

Stopping his patrol for moment, he let his stead come to a halt, their breaths mixing with the air and sending smoke flying towards the heavens. All was quiet as he started to hum out a time worn song, pausing to see if anyone would answer. 

But in the cold, there were no songbirds to join in. The winds whistling across barren fields were the only partner that took up his melody. 


End file.
